Tragedy
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: "Voici l'histoire d'un amour profond d'une pureté infinie. L'histoire d'un amour impossible. Voici l'histoire d'une souffrance profonde et infinie".


Tragedy

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, encore une romance un peu dégoulinante de sucre... J'aime bien en ce moment ^^.

Au début je voulais découper ce texte en chapitres, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver un découpage qui me convienne. Mes chapitres étaient de plus en plus petits, c'était ridicule... Donc voilà je vous le sers d'un bloc !

Mais avant quelques petites précisions :

Déjà le fait que mon OC soit un mec et donc que la romance en question soit un slash est un pur caprice personnel. Sincèrement, vous conjuguez tout ce qui concerne mon OC au féminin, et le résultat sera exactement le même.

Ensuite, je suis amenée à reprendre certains événements de l'univers original. Sachant que ces scènes sont déjà décrites dans les livres et animées dans les films, il m'a paru totalement vain d'essayer de les reprendre avec ma pâle écriture. Aussi j'ai préféré simplement les survoler de la façon la plus élégante possible, n'indiquant que les quelques changements que j'apporte à l'univers original.

Enfin je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous croiserez peut-être dans ce texte.

Ceci dit je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Tolkien, de Peter Jackson et de bien d'autres.

* * *

><p><em>Voici l'histoire d'un amour profond d'une pureté infinie. <em>

_L'histoire d'un amour impossible._

_Voici l'histoire d'une souffrance profonde et infinie._

* * *

><p><em>Le paysage s'assombrissait de minutes en minutes, la plaine tout d'abord, qui se couvrait de ces créatures infâmes, puis le ciel où s'amoncelaient de lourds nuages qui semblaient suivre l'armée de Saroumane. L'orage éclata avec fracas alors même que les Uruk-Hai faisaient face avec défi à la forteresse du Gouffre de Helm.<em>

__ La bataille commence. Déclara sombrement Théoden. _

_Le combat s'engagea avec violence, les premières volées de flèches zébrèrent le ciel dans des sifflements mortels. Puis le crissement des épées, le claquement du fer qui s'entre chocs alors que les Uruk-Hai déferlaient sur les remparts telle une marée de ténèbres grouillantes. Dans le désordre des combats, Legolas continua de tirer chaque flèche avec une précision fatale._

Il s'agita dans son sommeil.

La scène sembla se figer un instant, puis un frémissement parcourut l'air.

__ Abattez-le, Legolas ! Tuez-le !Tuez-le ! Cria Aragorn avec frayeur._

_Mais aucunes des deux flèches, pourtant bien placées, de l'elfe ne parvient à ralentir l'Uruk-Hai muni d'une torche qui fendait les rangs ennemis. Il s'engouffra dans une brèche de la muraille, et la puissante magie de Saroumane fit le reste. Le mur vola en éclat comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple château de cartes, propulsant les corps et les blocs de pierre sur plusieurs mètres. La masse mouvante des Uruk-Hai déferla alors dans l'ouverture béante. Legolas se releva et s'élança pour aider Gimli et Aragorn. Les deux armées se heurtèrent avec violence, mais les défenseurs étaient en sous-nombre évident._

__ Aragorn, repliez-vous sur le bastion, sortez vos hommes de là ! Ordonna Théoden._

Il gémit dans son sommeil.

Les événements se floutèrent, s'enchaînèrent rapidement, résonnant de l'horreur du combat.

__ La porte est perdue !_

__ Il faut battre en retraite !_

__ Que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ? Demanda Théoden en un souffle._

__ Venez avec moi, venez à leur rencontre. Pour le Rohan, pour votre peuple. Déclama Aragorn en réponse._

__ Oui... Le cor de Helm va retentir dans le gouffre une dernière fois ! S'écria Théoden en reprenant courage._

__ Cruauté réveilles-toi ! Qu'importe la ruine, qu'importe le coût ! Et que l'aube soit rouge ! Récita encore le roi._

Le bruit grave et sourd du cor déchira son esprit en même tant que le voile brumeux qui s'y était installé. A nouveau la scène était d'une netteté limpide.

_Le martèlement des sabots, les cavaliers du Rohan jetèrent leurs dernières forces de la bataille, transperçant avec l'énergie du désespoir l'armée ténébreuse de Saroumane, Théoden à leur tête, Aragorn et Legolas juste derrière. A l'est, le cavalier blanc apparut en même temps que le soleil._

__ Rohirrim ! Cria Eomer en dégainant son épée. Pour le roi !_

_Et tous s'élancèrent à la suite de Gandalf, fendant les rangs ennemis avec les premiers rayons du soleil levant._

D'un mouvement brusque, il se tourna dans son sommeil.

Une dernière fois la scène tressauta, un tremblement de terreur pure vibrant dans l'air.

_Un hurlement strident s'éleva au-dessus du fracas des armes et des cris de guerre, les Féroces Ailés fendirent le ciel avec les Nazgül sur leur dos. Sauron était visiblement contrarié que ses plans puissent être déjoués. Mais Gandalf ne laissa pas le temps à ces êtres de cauchemars de placer leur attaque. Le magicien appela à lui la lumière de la flamme d'Anor, repoussant au loin les ténèbres. Malheureusement, l'une des créatures parvint à plonger maladroitement vers le champ de bataille. Le cri suraiguë du Nazgül n'eut d'égale que la force avec laquelle se renfermèrent les serres du Féroce Ailé sur sa prise. Legolas eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il sentait ses chairs être lacérées par les griffes noires. La souffrance irradia le corps du prince et embruma son esprit, alors que le Féroce Ailé reprenait de l'altitude en emportant sa proie. Le vent siffla aux oreilles de l'elfe, il eut un vague réflexe qui lui fit lever sa dague pour l'abattre sur la patte du monstre. Celui-ci hurla de frustration quand la douleur lui fit lâcher prise. Et le corps inanimé du prince sombra dans le néant._

Un cri de peur et de douleur mêlées déchira le silence nocturne de la Mirkwood, il avait senti les serres du Féroce Ailé comme si c'était sa propre peau que l'on transperçait. Il se redressa, haletant, ses cheveux d'argent collant de sueur. Il fallut un moment à Silma (vient de silma : adj, argenté) pour calmer son esprit en proie à la plus pure terreur. Peu à peu sa respiration se fit plus régulière, le jeune elfe commença alors à comprendre qu'il venait de sortir d'un terrible rêve. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un de ces rêves qui s'apparentent aux visions des plus sages : un rêve prémonitoire. Alors le lien se fit dans son esprit :

_ Le prince Legolas est en danger ! Silma avait presque crié ces mots.

Dans la nuit sombre, un des gardes de la Mirkwood chevaucha à bride rabattue, poussant sa monture au grand galop entre les arbres centenaires. Silma pria les Valar de lui venir en aide. Il espérait de tout cœur que s'était bien un rêve qui prévenait le futur, et non qui montrait le passé. A cet instant, la logique et la raison avaient déserté son esprit, peu importaient le chemin à parcourir, la mise à pied qu'il subirait sans doute à son retour pour désertion (s'il rentrait un jour...). Non, seule restait l'image de Legolas blessé, agonisant. Le visage déformé de douleur du prince qu'il avait juré de protéger, du prince qu'il aimait.

Une fine branche lui fouetta le visage, rajoutant une éraflure rougie aux nombreuses autres que Silma avait déjà récoltés durant sa folle chevauchée. L'elfe ne cherchait même pas à les éviter, trop concentré sur son objectif : retrouver le prince. Un cheval émergea à vive allure de la Mirkwood et continua sur sa lancée dans la plaine qui s'ouvrait sur l'horizon. Silma n'avait jamais vu le Gouffre de Helm, en vérité il était rarement sorti de la forêt. Mais son esprit était trop perturbé pour qu'il profite du paysage, ou même simplement qu'il ressente une quelconque appréhension à l'idée de quitter son foyer. Qu'importe qu'il ne connaisse pas le chemin, son amour pour Legolas semblait briller tel un phare dans son esprit, le guidant vers le prince de Mirkwood. Silma se permit un sourire ironique. Depuis quand ses sentiments pour l'elfe Sinda étaient-ils si forts ? Certainement depuis très longtemps...

Silma avait toujours vécu dans la Mirkwood, il y avait grandi aux côtés du prince, car Legolas n'était son aîné que d'une cinquantaine d'années. Silma avait choisi la voie des armes, tout comme son père avant lui, et son adresse lui avait permis de devenir un garde royal. Etant de sang noble, il eut la chance de côtoyer l'héritier du trone, appréciant le personnage pour ce qu'il était alors. D'abord un jeune elfe aussi joueur que le lui permettait son rang, puis un guerrier prometteur qui s'avéra vite redoutable. Silma ne savait pas exactement à quel moment cela était arrivé, mais un jour il posa sur Legolas le regard d'un adulte. Alors il fut quasiment subjugué par l'aura si particulière que dégageait le prince, dès ce moment, l'attirance se fit une place dans son cœur.

Silma mit quelque temps avant de comprendre que ses sentiments, de fidélité et de dévouement sans bornes, venaient d'évoluer vers autre chose. Quand il le remarqua, il ignora tout d'abord ce changement qu'il jugea sans importance. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments se renforçaient, devenant presque violents, les ignoraient fut alors impossible. Silma tenta donc de les rejeter, il les considérait impures et absolument non viables. Le prince, de par son statut, se devait d'aimer quelqu'un du même rang que lui, et surtout de donner un héritier à la lignée royale. Repousser ses sentiments toujours grandissants mit le cœur de Silma à la torture. Il se renferma, évitant à tout prix le prince avec qui il avait pourtant des rapports amicaux. Le jeune elfe vécut plusieurs années dans la rancœur et la frustration, mais il acquit aussi peu à peu une certaine sagesse.

Silma dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pourrait jamais étouffer ses sentiments, ils étaient trop forts, trop présents. On dit que les elfes n'aiment réellement qu'une seule fois dans leur longue vie. Et bien, Silma aimait le prince de Mirkwood, d'un amour pur et aussi éternel que son existence. Quand il le comprit, quand il en saisit toutes les conséquences, quand enfin il l'accepta, Silma put se libérer d'un poids. Qu'importe que ses sentiments ne soient jamais partagés, qu'importe qu'ils soient condamnables, on ne choisit pas qui on aime. Un sentiment d'une telle pureté n'apparaît qu'une fois dans une vie, et Silma choisit de le chérir tel un précieux cadeau malgré toutes les souffrances endurées. La rancœur délaissa son être, et il se mit à observer Legolas de loin, à profiter de chacun instant passé en sa royale compagnie.

Combien de temps ce long processus d'acceptation avait-il pris ? Depuis combien de temps aimait-il le prince en silence ? Silma avait cessé de compter, des centaines d'années sans doute...

* * *

><p>Le Gouffre de Helm résonnait encore des derniers soubresauts de la bataille, tout n'était que cris, gémissements de souffrance, et larmes. Finalement, les forces du Rohan avaient réussi à repousser les Uruk-Hai, mais à quel prix ? Les rues de la citadelle étaient pavées de blessés, certains agonisants. Un peu partout on voyait des femmes et des enfants qui pleuraient, penchés sur tel ou tel soldat à terre. Les rares personnes ayant des connaissances médicales couraient dans tous les sens. On entendait les cris de détresse de ceux qui ont perdu un être cher, les appels angoissés de ceux qui espèrent et cherchent encore. Et le chuintement des lames, les derniers gémissements des corps dont on abrège les souffrances. Gimli évoluait sans grande gène dans ce chaos, il avait l'habitude des combats. Il trouva Aragorn près des portes de la citadelle, essayant tant bien que mal de coordonner tout ce bazar.<p>

_ Vous n'auriez pas vu l'elfe ? Demanda Gimli en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa pipe. J'ai tué 43 de ces créatures puantes ! Je suis sûr d'avoir gagné. Se vanta-t-il.

Aragorn cessa un instant ses gesticulations et accorda un regard au nain, souriant en constatant que ces deux-là ne finiraient jamais de jouer au chat et à la souris.

_ Non je n'ai pas vu notre ami aux oreilles pointues. Mais il ne doit pas être loin.

Il y eut un silence avant que le rôdeur n'ajoute pour lui-même.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense, j'avoue l'avoir perdu de vu juste après l'attaque des Nazgül... J'espère que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion qu'un guetteur criait :

_ Cavalier ! Cavalier à l'est !

Après des jours de voyage effectués pratiquement sans manger ni dormir grâce à sa condition elfique, Silma faisait maintenant face à la citadelle, le cœur au bord des lèvres... Trop tard... Il était arrivé trop tard ! La bataille était déjà terminée, et Legolas... Un instant le jeune elfe eut envie de se laisser tomber au sol, de hurler son désespoir, mais il se reprit. Aux vues du lien fort qu'il possédait envers le prince, il aurait senti sa mort, c'était certain. N'est-ce pas ? Oui, Legolas était encore en vie, sans doute blessé, mais vivant. Peut-être ses alliés s'occupaient-ils de lui ? Ou peut-être était-il encore au milieu des cadavres qui maculaient la plaine... Silma réprima un frisson, il devait savoir. Aussi il talonna légèrement sa monture, empruntant le même chemin que les Rohirrim quelques instants aux parts avant. L'elfe sentait le pas irrégulier de son cheval qui tentait d'éviter au maximum les corps ou les lambeaux de chair qui parsemaient le sol, rendu boueux par la pluie et le sang.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes, deux hommes s'avancèrent à sa rencontre. Il reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant le magicien Gandalf, même s'il était encore habillé de gris lorsqu'il avait séjourné dans la Mirkwood, des années plus tôt. Silma mit pied à terre alors que le magicien déclarait :

_ Bienvenue au Gouffre de Helm, comme vous pouvez le voir une bataille a fait rage ici il y a peu de temps. Mais peut-être étiez-vous déjà au fait de cet événement ? Conclut Gandalf d'un ton énigmatique. Vous venez de la Forêt Noire il me semble. Pour quelle raison vos pas vous ont-ils menés jusqu'ici ?

Puisque son interlocuteur parler l'elfique, Silma ne perdit pas de temps à chercher ses mots en langage commun.

_ Je suis Silma, fils de Telim (vient de Telimbectar : constellation, Orion), garde royal de la Mirkwood. Je cherche le prince Legolas.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut l'autre homme brun qui lui répondit dans un elfique parfait :

_ Le combat vient juste de prendre fin, nous en sommes encore à compter nos blessés et nos morts. Mais Legolas doit être quelque part dans la forteresse. Finit-il avec un vague mouvement de main vers celle-ci.

Mais Silma savait que c'était faux, il avait senti l'hésitation de l'homme. Aussi il se détourna, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à ses interlocuteurs. Il songerait aux politesses plus tard, pour le moment il devait juste retrouver le prince. Si ses alliés ne savaient pas où il était, alors cela voulait dire qu'il était perdu quelque part au milieu de cette plaine couverte de cadavres. Silma se repassa sa vision, il se souvenait de chaque détail avec une précision extrême. _Le cri déchirant du Féroce Ailé, la douleur terrible quand ses serres transpercèrent la peau du prince et l'arrachèrent de terre. Le vent froid qui sifflait à ses oreilles, puis la prise du Féroce Ailé qui se relâche, le corps du prince qui tombe..._ Qui tombe... Silma rouvrit les yeux, il sentait la présence de Legolas, là, quelque part, lueur faiblissante dans son esprit.

D'un mouvement souple et fluide, Silma se remit en selle, talonnant sa monture pour sillonner d'un pas soutenu le champ de bataille. Il eut vaguement conscience que l'homme brun le suivait, ainsi qu'un nain qui était arrivé peu après la fin de leur conversation. Mais l'elfe était concentré sur une seule chose : la présence du prince de la Mirkwood qu'il sentait aux portes de sa conscience. Il arpenta la plaine un long moment, s'éloignant toujours plus de la citadelle, cela dura sans doute quelques dizaines de minutes. Mais pour Silma, ce temps s'étira en une éternité d'angoisse. Sa monture piaffait par moments, ses pas lourds arrachant des gémissements à certains corps qui bougeaient toujours. Mais ça aussi, Silma l'ignora.

Brusquement, une faible plainte et une intuition soudaine lui firent tourner la tête. Silma sauta à terre et courut vers l'origine du bruit, derrière une masse caillouteuse qui semblait s'être posée là juste pour gêner sa vision. Puis il tomba à genoux près d'un corps sanguinolent, près du corps de Legolas. Silma tremblait presque quand il posa sa main sur la joue du prince, ce dernier réagit vaguement au contact, expirant difficilement un souffle d'air. Le jeune elfe appuya alors sur la blessure de son aîné, plaît béante ouverte par les serres noires du Féroce Ailé et colorant le torse d'un rouge carmin. Legolas gémit légèrement, la douleur ainsi ravivée lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Silma entendit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme brun partir chercher du secours à la forteresse, et le nain qui se plaçait de l'autre côté du prince. Mais Silma s'était déjà perdu dans l'immensité de ces yeux bleus, voilés de douleur.

_ Ça va aller, prince. Je suis là. Ça va aller. Répétait-il en elfique.

_ Silma, cela ne se peut. Je dois divaguer. Murmura Legolas en un souffle.

_ Non prince, je suis là. Restez avec moi, ne partez pas pour les Terres Immortelles. Répondit le garde royal, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Le jeune elfe ne possédait pas beaucoup de magie, mais il concentra le peu qu'il avait dans le but de soigner Legolas. Néanmoins, les yeux du prince ne focalisaient déjà plus correctement, il referma les paupières, et les ténèbres envahirent son esprit livré à la douleur.

Legolas émergea de l'inconscience, allongé sur un lit de fortune. Quand il distingua autre chose que des couleurs floues, il constata que le plafond était de facture humaine. L'environnement était calme, pas de cris de guerre, pas de bruits caractéristiques du fer qui s'entre chocs, juste quelques gémissements de temps en temps. Le prince remit peu à peu de l'ordre dans ses pensées. _La bataille au Gouffre de Helm_, finie et gagnée de toute évidence, sinon il serait mort achevé par les Uruk-Hai. _Les serres du Féroce Ailé qui lui déchiquetaient la peau_, la douleur irradiait encore à chaque respiration, mais il était bel et bien vivant. Une sacrée chance au de vu sa dégringolade après que la bête ait finalement lâché sa prise. Heureusement que cet oiseau de mauvaise augure volait bas, sinon il se serait sans doute brisé le cou en tombant. Le dernier souvenir que gardait Legolas avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans les ténèbres, c'était l'image de cet elfe aux cheveux d'argent si reconnaissable. Silma... Mais il se trouvait dans la Mirkwood, cet elfe si dévoué, si doux, ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui être apparu en plein milieu du Gouffre de Helm...

Un mouvement sur le côté lui fit tourner la tête. Un corps était assoupi près de lui, assit contre le mur, l'épée ramenée contre le torse. Un corps aux oreilles pointues et aux cheveux brillants comme des fils de Mithril. Legolas cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'osant y croire. Il regarda même une fois de plus le plafond. Non décidément, c'était bien une architecture humaine, il n'était pas dans le palais de la Mirkwood.

_ Silma ? Interrogea le prince à mi-voix, toujours dubitatif.

L'intéressé releva la tête, sortant visiblement d'un demi-sommeil.

_ Prince ! Vous êtes réveillé. Non ne bougez pas, vous encore très faible ! Le réprimanda le garde elfique en s'approchant.

Legolas le dévisagea, il avait ces cheveux d'argent, ces yeux d'un bleu marin aussi profond que l'océan, ce visage fin commun à tous les elfes. C'était bien lui... Le prince sentit ses muscles se tendre.

_ Que faites-vous là ? La voix était plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_ J'ai senti, prince, senti que vous étiez en danger. Je devais vous retrouver. Expliqua Silma sans trop se formaliser du ton claquant.

_ Avez-vous prévenu quelqu'un ? Mon père vous as donc laissé partir ? S'étonna encore Legolas

Silma baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir respecté les règles. Mais il ne le regrettait pas, chaque seconde comptait alors pour la survie du prince.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. Avoua le jeune elfe.

Legolas s'en doutait, mais c'était le meilleur des prétextes. Il sermonna donc un peu le garde royal avec quelques phrases bien tournées qui globalement signifiaient : ''_Vous n'avez pas à être là_''. Pas un remerciement ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, pourtant il aurait dû. Il savait que sans Silma, il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il devait faire comprendre au jeune elfe qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Et ces quelques remontrances sauraient peut-être détendre un peu ses nerfs. Car au fond de lui la peur s'agitait, traîtresse. En vérité, il était heureux de revoir son ami d'enfance, ce simple petit garde qui l'avait jusque-là suivi quasiment dans toutes ses frasques et dans toutes ses batailles. Mais il avait peur, peur de ces mots qui résonnaient maintenant dans son esprit, y formant une sombre prophétie.

* * *

><p>Le Gouffre de Helm se remettait doucement de la bataille. On pouvait de nouveau voir les pavés de la forteresse, enfin débarrassés des corps, des débris et des armes en pagaille. Legolas se remettait bien de sa blessure et Silma, détestant rester inactif, aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin, qu'ils soient elfes, humains, ou même nain. Il était d'ailleurs entrain de nettoyer des armes avec Gimli, à défaut d'apprécier la compagnie du nain, Silma commençait au moins à s'y habituer. Comme à cette foule d'humains et d'elfes qui avait tendance à courir dans tout les sens, lui qui avait toujours vécu dans le calme restreint de la Mirkwood. Un soldat les informa alors que Gandalf se rendait en Isengard, là-bas aussi la bataille avait fait rage et il fallait y remettre de l'ordre. Silma salua donc le nain et chercha Legolas, il connaissait bien le prince, il savait que celui-ci voudrait suivre le mage. Et effectivement, il s'avéra que le garde royal avait deviné juste.<p>

_ Oui je vais avec Gandalf en Isengard, mais vous ne venez pas avec moi.

_ Mais votre blessure n'est pas encore totalement guérie. Il est de mon devoir de garde de la Mirkwood de vous protéger. Répliqua Silma, quelque peu surpris de ce refus.

_ Vous êtes un soldat de la Mirkwood et vous avez bel et bien un devoir envers celle-ci. Voilà trop longtemps que vous avez déserté votre poste. Maintenant que le danger est écarté pour un temps, le Gouffre de Helm va se vider de ses guerriers qui vont rentrer à Edoras. Et vous reprendrez le chemin de la forêt elfique dès demain. Le ton du prince était net, tranchant.

_ Non seulement j'ai déserté mais en plus je rentrerai sans vous et vous laisserez blessé sur le champ de bataille ? Je doute que votre père, le roi, accepte cette situation. Contra Silma en fronçant le nez.

_ Mon père jugera votre défection comme il convient. Quand à moi, je vous ordonne de rejoindre la Mirkwood. Legolas chargea chacun de ses mots de toute l'autorité qu'il possédait, tentant néanmoins de rester le plus calme possible.

_ Mais... Essaya encore l'autre, que le rejet inexplicable du prince affectait terriblement.

_ C'est un ordre Silma ! Auriez-vous oublié votre place ? Vous rentrez à la Mirkwood, ceci n'est pas sujet à discussion. Trancha violemment Legolas.

Le jeune elfe aurait bien voulu répliquer, dire que cela lui paraissait absurde, mais il ravala ses mots. Après tout telle était sa place, aussi obéit-il de mauvaise grâce, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

_ Si tel est votre désir, prince. Déclara-t-il mécaniquement en effectuant une légère révérence.

Le sujet était clos, l'ordre était clair, aussi il tourna les tallons et alla préparer sa monture pour le voyage qui l'attendait. En sortant de la pièce, il croisa Aragorn, la discussion quelque peu houleuse avait fait résonner les mots elfiques dans les couloirs étroits de la forteresse, alertant le rôdeur. Mais celui-ci ne put que constater le visage déçu et attristé de Silma qui le salua brièvement sans s'arrêter. Puis Aragorn tomba sur le prince de la Mirkwood, qui posa sur lui un regard indescriptible. Mélange improbable de sentiments contradictoires, oscillant du regret à la tristesse, de la colère à la déception. Néanmoins, en quelques secondes Legolas se reprit, salua son ami et alla lui aussi se préparer à partir. Laissant à Aragorn le sentiment que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer entre les deux elfes.

* * *

><p>A Edoras, les hommes honoraient leurs morts à leur manière, fêtant leur victoire temporaire dans une ambiance quelque peu arrosée qui déridait peu à peu les grimaces inquiètes et attristées. La nuit avancée et les hommes, vaincues par la fatigue, délaissaient un à un leurs verres pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Aragorn décida alors de sortir fumer quelques bouffées d'herbe à pipe. Sur un des balcons du palais, il découvrit un ciel dégagé et piqueté d'étoiles scintillantes. Le rôdeur prit une grande goulée de cet air frais qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Puis un mouvement imperceptible attira son attention sur la gauche, il y vit Legolas, sa cape elfique sur les épaules, le regard perdu dans le ciel d'encre. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à être à la hauteur du prince, ce dernier ne réagit pas, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

_ Vous semblez préoccupé mon ami. Déclara Aragorn.

Legolas lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, il eut un soupir discret puis regarda la plaine qui s'étendait devant eux.

_ Des pensées aussi sombres que la nuit troublent mon cœur. Avoua le prince elfique. Mais rien de grave. Conclut-il avec un petit sourire à l'adresse du rôdeur.

Aragorn fronça légèrement les sourcils, il laissa le silence prendre place avant de répliquer.

_ Cet elfe, Silma, vous l'appréciez n'est ce pas ?

Legolas posa sur lui un regard si surpris et outré qu'Aragorn ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire.

_ Nous voyageons côte à côte depuis près d'un an maintenant, nous avons partagé bon nombre de péripéties, je commence à vous connaître, Legolas.

Le regarde de ce dernier s'adoucit alors qu'il le reportait sur l'horizon, se perdant visiblement dans ses souvenirs, et un sourire presque tendre vint étirer ses lèvres.

_ Silma est effectivement un ami qui m'est très cher. Déclara finalement Legolas.

_ Alors pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé à la Mirkwood ? Demanda Aragorn. Et ne me dites pas que c'est à cause de son devoir de garde, je veux la vraie raison. Finit-il en anticipant la réponse de son ami.

Le prince elfique s'indigna un instant d'être aussi transparent aux yeux de cet humain, puis il eut un soupir résigné. Après tout Aragorn, héritier du Gondor, dernier des Dunedain, n'était pas n'importe qui.

_ Pour le protéger. Répondit Legolas d'un ton neutre, évitant pourtant le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

_ Le protéger de quoi ? De guerre ? En tant que garde de la Forêt Noire, je suppose qu'il sait se battre, et surtout qu'il n'est pas moins exposé à la guerre là-bas qu'ici, du moins plus pour longtemps... Répliqua le rôdeur, perspicace.

Legolas n'essaya même pas de se dérober, il savait Aragorn têtu, le rôdeur obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_ Pour le protéger de lui-même, de moi, de nous. Déclara sombrement le prince elfique.

Aragorn regarda son ami avec incompréhension, il attendit quelques instants que Legolas se décide à continuer.

_ _Deux chemins qui se croisent dans l'ombre des grands arbres. Mais le destin est voilé de ténèbres. Et si les sentiments éclosent, le malheur suivra leurs pas. Un avenir mortel guettera ces deux âmes liées. _Legolas avait récité ces quelques mots d'une voix sombre. Voici ce que Dame Galadriel m'a prédit lorsque nous étions en Lórien. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à comprendre le sens de ces mots néfastes et ils me sont revenus en mémoire à l'instant même où j'ai vu Silma. Des sentiments profonds me lient à lui... Mais je ne veux en aucun cas que les visions de Dame Galadriel ne se réalisent.

Aragorn resta un long moment silencieux, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui révéler Legolas.

_ Vous savez tout comme moi que l'avenir n'est pas figé, sinon nous ne serions pas ici, lancés dans un combat apparemment sans espoir contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Dame Galadriel vous à mis en garde, mais ce n'est qu'un avertissement, pas une certitude. Déclara enfin le rôdeur.

_ C'est justement en tenant compte de cet avertissement que j'ai décidé d'écarter Silma, au moins pour un temps. Conclut Legolas.

Et le silence se fit entre les deux compagnons de route, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Legolas releva la capuche de sa cape elfique et reporta vers le lointain son regard aiguisé.

_ Les étoiles sont voilées, quelque chose s'agite à l'Est, une malveillance à l'affût. Déclara-t-il sombrement après un moment. L'œil de l'Ennemi avance. Puis, sentant soudain un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir l'échine, il s'exclama avec frayeur. Il est ici !

* * *

><p><em>Le souffle court, Silma appuya son dos contre le flanc de sa monture elfique, celle-ci dardait un regard de défi sur les ombres devant eux. Le garde de la Mirkwood fit jouer ses doigts sur la poignée de son épée pour la reprendre correctement en main. Quelques gouttes d'une pluie froide vinrent s'écraser au sol. Silma leva un instant les yeux sur le ciel nocturne complètement noir, les nuages masquaient la lune et les étoiles, et se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas de chance, tomber comme par hasard sur un régiment de ces créatures infâmes. Pourtant plusieurs milles le séparaient encore de la Forêt Noire. Les cris stridents perçaient la nuit sans répit, se rapprochant toujours plus du jeune elfe. Silma expira un fin filé d'air, doucement, tenant son côté douloureux d'où s'échappait le sang. Dans son dos, son cheval piffa. La pluie commençait maintenant à chanter entre les branches, tombant en rythme sur les feuilles. Les doigts de l'elfe se crispèrent, il n'avait aucune chance, seul face à une centaine. Que faisaient donc tous ces orcs hors de leur tanière ? Sans doute l'appel du Mal les avaient-ils réveillés. Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant aussi brutalement que brièvement le bosquet, dévoilant des ombres menaçantes. Silma posa un regard brûlant de rage sur les orcs qui s'avançaient vers lui, en courant entre les arbres. S'il devait mourir cette nuit il mourrait en combattant ! Alors un cri de guerre roula dans sa gorge alors qu'il chargeait ses assaillants avec la force de désespoir, et un violent coup de tonnerre lui fit écho, premier d'une longue série.<em>

L'aube pointait à peine sur Edoras, Aragorn était assis sur les marches extérieures du palais, tirant nerveusement sur sa pipe, l'esprit en proie à de sombres pensées. La veille, Gandalf avait emmené Pippin vers le Gondor, et maintenant que le rôdeur savait son pays directement menacer par le seigneur des ténèbres, l'attente passive lui était insupportable. Il avait trop de temps pour penser, trop de temps pour songer au pire, trop d'incertitudes et de questions sans réponse. Un bruissement lui fit tournait la tête, plus haut sur l'escalier, Legolas scrutait l'horizon, hagard. Le prince elfique ne semblait pas en grande forme, légèrement voûté, se tenant le flan comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup violent, alors que son souffle était un peu saccadé. L'inquiétude d'Aragorn grimpa encore d'un cran quand il eut l'impression de voir tituber son ami. Mais le temps que le rôdeur se lève et parvienne à sa hauteur, l'elfe avait repris contenance. Maintenant bien redressait, il semblait pourtant toujours en proie à la peur.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il mon ami ? Questionna Aragorn, incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point perturber le prince elfique.

_ Silma... Souffla Legolas de façon presque inaudible.

Mais Aragorn perçut le murmure étouffé et un éclair de compréhension se fit dans son esprit.

_ Je l'ai vu, dans les brumes de mon sommeil, il était blessé, mourant. Continua Legolas après un court silence, la voix brisée.

_ Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Conclut le rôdeur.

_ Non, souffla Legolas. C'était bien plus que cela. L'oreille avertie pouvait percevoir toute l'horreur dans la voix, pourtant apparemment posée, du prince.

Aragorn comprit alors que son ami venait d'avoir une vision. Il ne chercha pas comment cela était possible, sachant que Legolas n'avait jamais fait preuve du moindre don pour la magie.

_ Alors il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! S'exclama Aragorn, connaissant quelques règles rudimentaires du don de vision, grâce aux enseignements d'Elrond.

Tout en parlant, il saisit fermement l'épaule de Legolas, espérant le faire sortir de l'état second dans lequel la peur l'avait visiblement plongé. L'elfe réagit enfin pour de bon, jetant à Aragorn un regard de feu malgré ses yeux d'un bleu limpide. Sans plus de manières, il s'élança de sa foulée la plus souple et la plus rapide vers les écuries.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'accompagner. Déclara Legolas, tout en sellant son cheval, à Aragorn qui venait de le rejoindre après avoir prévenu en vitesse un garde.

_ Bien sûr que je vous accompagne. Contra le rôdeur en sortant sa propre monture du box.

_ Mais vous attendez la réponse du Gondor. Protesta faiblement l'elfe en montant à cheval.

_ Qui ne viendra pas avant plusieurs jours, assurément. Répondit Aragorn du tac au tac.

Legolas adressa un petit sourire à son ami, puis dans un même mouvement, ils talonnèrent leurs montures et s'élancèrent au grand galop.

* * *

><p>Sans ses capacités de rôdeur, Aragorn n'aurait sans doute pas pu suivre le rythme effréné imposé par Legolas. Au deuxième jour d'une chevauchée rapide et sans aucune pose, l'elfe reconnut finalement le bosquet d'arbres de son rêve. A cet instant le prince serra les dents, Silma était parti depuis plusieurs jours, il aurait dû être déjà bien plus éloigné du Rohan. Le jeune elfe avait sans doute traîné les pieds sur le chemin du retour, ou bien les orcs l'avaient-ils retardé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela permit aux deux compagnons de trouver rapidement le lieu du combat, et il avait été violent, les traces en témoignaient. Le petit bosquet était saccagé, des branches brisaient, des arbres à terre, des traînées de sang d'orcs bleuté et visqueux, puis d'autres de sang écarlate sans doute celui de Silma. Il y avait là de nombreux cadavres d'orcs, mais pas de signe du jeune elfe, mort ou vif. Aragorn et Legolas mirent pieds à terre et tentèrent de retrouver la piste de Silma.<p>

Mais suivre les traces se releva particulièrement ardu. Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel et Aragorn commençait à s'énerver. Même si cette petite traque le tenait occupé, l'empêchant de penser à son pays menacé par l'Ombre, elle devenait aussi particulièrement agaçante. Malgré le fait que les traces étaient récentes, elles se mélangeaient, les pistes se croisaient et se décroisaient dans un enchevêtrement sans logique ni cohérence. Durant la bataille, les combattants avaient visiblement plus ou moins tourné en rond. Puis les orcs étaient passés et repassés avec leurs pas lourds, rendant vaine toute tentative de suivre une piste en particulier. Et la pluie avait sans doute fini de brouiller les pistes, le sol était humide et le ciel encore chargeait de nuages gris. Aussi, tandis que le jour déclinait, ils avaient déjà parcouru le bosquet du Nord au Sud par deux fois et d'Ouest en Est quatre fois consécutives, le tout sans trouver de piste concluante.

_ Nous perdons un temps précieux. Grogna Aragorn, penché sur les mêmes traces de pas depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

Legolas acquiesça, pourtant son corps, son cœur et son esprit, tous ses instincts lui criaient que Silma était là, quelque part.

_ Dire que Silma vous avez retrouvé en quelques minutes dans le chaos du Gouffre de Helm. Commenta Aragorn sans arrières pensés.

_ Il s'était sans doute servi de son lien avec moi pour se guider. Murmura Legolas pour lui-même.

Mais l'oreille sensible du rôdeur l'entendit et Aragorn se redressa pour regarder son ami.

_ Pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

_ Parce qu'alors plus rien n'entraverait la sombre prophétie de Dame Galadriel. Répliqua Legolas en fronçant légèrement le nez.

_ Il y a peut-être plus de sang sur la terre que dans ses veines. Commenta froidement Aragorn, jetant un regard sur une large traîné rougeâtre quasiment sèche. Si on ne le retrouve pas vite Silma risque de mourir cette nuit, sombre prophétie ou pas. Trancha le rôdeur un plus sèchement que voulu.

Mais le comportement de son ami l'agaçait un peu. Les elfes avaient la chance de pouvoir partager ces liens sincères d'une pureté infinie, inaccessibles aux simples humains. Lui-même n'avait fait que les effleurer aux côtés d'Arwen. Et pourtant... Des liens aussi profonds pouvaient transcender l'espace et le temps. Alors le refus de son ami, Aragorn ne le comprenait pas. De son côté, Legolas s'était immobilisé, la bride de son cheval dans une main, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Le rôdeur avait raison, qu'importent les mots de Dame Galadriel si Silma mourrait cette nuit. De plus il faisait preuve d'une sacrée dose d'hypocrisie. Il avait déjà quasiment accepté ses sentiments, sa vision en était une preuve criante. Les rejeter maintenant était idiot, tout simplement. Alors le prince elfique ferma un instant les yeux.

_ Ces traces s'éloignent des arbres, déclara Aragorn tout en observant le sol à la lisière du bosquet. Mais elles sont partiellement effacées, la pluie sans doute, impossible de savoir si ce sont celles de Silma ou non.

_ C'est par là. Assura pourtant Legolas sans même regardait le sol.

Et il sembla à Aragorn que les yeux de l'elfe, fixés sur l'horizon, étaient d'un bleu plus profond encore que d'ordinaire. Legolas se mit en selle et talonna sa monture qui partit au trot, avant de prendre le galop. Aragorn fit de même, suivant son ami alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Ils chevauchèrent à un rythme soutenu durant quelques heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour étudier les traces au sol, ou simplement pour permettre à Legolas de choisir la direction à suivre. Tandis que le crépuscule tombait sur la plaine, ils virent la silhouette d'un cheval se découper sur l'horizon orangé, près d'un ruisseau où se reflétaient les couleurs ocre du ciel. Aussitôt ils forcèrent l'allure, ils distinguèrent alors une forme allongée près de l'animal. Avant même que sa vue puisse le confirmer, Legolas était certain qu'il s'agissait de Silma, aussi il encouragea sa monture à galoper plus vite encore.

Le prince sauta à terre, sans attendre que son cheval se soit totalement arrêté, et courut vers Silma. Ce dernier, jusque-là étendue dans l'herbe, réagit de suite et empoigna un peu maladroitement son épée. Il se redressa difficilement, un genou toujours à terre, pensant devoir défendre le peu de vie qu'il lui restait encore. Mais il reconnut l'elfe et lâcha son arme, accueillant le prince de la Mirkwood du meilleur sourire qu'il put former sur ses lèvres où perlait le sang.

_ Prince. Salua respectueusement Silma en un souffle affaiblit, alors que Legolas s'agenouillait à sa hauteur, tentant d'évaluer la gravité de sa plaie. Comment ? Demanda encore Silma, à qui il restait juste assez de bon sens pour se rappeler que le prince n'était pas censé être là.

_ Je vous ai vu Silma, je vous ai vu combattre les orcs. Murmura Legolas en réponse.

Dans le brouillard de douleur qui lui voilait l'esprit, Silma ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase, pas plus que sa signification. Mais Legolas était là, ce fut la seule et la plus importante des informations qu'il put interpréter à ce moment. Aragorn, restait un peu en retrait, entra lui aussi dans son champ de vision. En observant les traces qu'ils avaient pu trouver ces dernières heures, le rôdeur avait compris que Silma avait sans doute tenté une dernière fuite désespérée. Grâce à un miracle dont seul les Valar connaissent le secret, l'aube naissante avait repoussé les orcs et offert à l'elfe une journée de répit. Mais les cris stridents, portaient par les vents lointains, ne laissaient que peu de doute sur ses maigres de chances de survie une fois la nuit tombée, ainsi que sur la précarité de leur situation.

_ Legolas, il faut partir. Le pressa Aragorn, alors qu'un concert de hurlements aigus s'élevait dans la nuit tombante.

Le prince elfique acquiesça, il soutient Silma par les épaules, l'obligeant à se lever, le maintenant pour qu'il monte sur son propre cheval. Le jeune elfe tentait de retenir ses grimaces de douleur, mais il ne put empêcher un ou deux gémissements de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Legolas se hissa ensuite derrière Silma, se préparant à le soutenir pour une chevauchée difficile jusqu'à Edoras. Les trois chevaux partirent alors au galop dans la nuit, le cheval de Silma suivant ceux de Legolas et Aragorn, même sans son cavalier. Et ils laissèrent derrière eux les hurlements frustrés des orcs.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours seulement après leur retour, alors que Silma se remettait de sa blessure, les feus d'alarme du Gondor intimèrent au Rohan de lui venir en aide. Cette fois Legolas ne tenta pas d'éloigner Silma, et il se joignit à la longue colonne de soldats quittant Edoras en direction du point de rassemblement. La nuit tombait sur le camp mais le repos fuyait certains de ses occupants. Aragorn sellait son cheval, il allait emprunter la route dans les montagnes et tenter trouver leur dernier espoir de victoire. Et parce que les nains sont têtus, Gimli et Legolas se préparaient aussi à le suivre. Pendant que le nain affûtait consciencieusement sa hache, Silma boucla la bride du cheval de Legolas. Les regards des deux elfes se croisèrent alors.<p>

_ Cette fois vous resterez ici. Cette voie n'est pas la vôtre. Déclara Legolas.

Silma acquiesça, néanmoins ses lèvres formaient un discret rictus de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser le prince partir sans lui, mais il sentait que son destin n'était pas de le suivre ce soir.

_ Partez en guerre avec les hommes du Rohan. Nous vous rejoindrons sur le champ de bataille. Continua Legolas.

_ Restez vivant. Répondit simplement Silma.

Le prince de la Mirkwood posa sur lui un regard tendre et, suivant un instinct venu du fond de son cœur, il passa une main dernière son cou et l'attira un peu vers lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, une simple caresse, mais qui scella une importante promesse.

_ Vous de même. Conclut Legolas en s'éloignant.

Et il partit avec Gimli entre les tentes du campement pour rejoindre le futur roi du Gondor, laissant Silma un peu sonné. Le jeune elfe passa timidement la langue sur ses lèvres, n'osant croire à ce rêve tant espéré.

* * *

><p>La plaine devant Minas Tirith était noire tant elle était couverte d'orcs et autres créatures infâmes. Silma n'écouta que d'une oreille le discours pourtant passionné du roi, mais son cœur battait si fort qu'il résonnait dans ses tempes.<p>

_ Debout, debout cavaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats, une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève ! Au galop, au galop ! Courez à la ruine, et la fin du monde ! A mort ! Scanda le roi.

_ A mort ! Reprirent les soldats. A mort ! Même Silma se surprit à hurler, sa voix se perdant dans le tout. A mort !

Le son du cor retentit et la charge fut sonnée. Le martèlement des sabots, les cris des cavaliers, le sifflement des flèches, le fer qui s'entre chocs quand les soldats brisèrent les lignes ennemies, puis le chaos sanglant de la guerre. Et quand le pas lourd des Oliphants fit trembler de peur le cœur des hommes, Silma ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : il avait fait une promesse.

Depuis combien de temps se battait-il ? Comment avait-il évité les épées, les flèches, les lances et les défenses des mastodontes ? Par quel miracle était-il encore en vie ? Silma ne le savait pas. Il se contentait de faire confiance à son corps entraîné pour le combat, de trancher avec force tout ce qui passait à portée de son épée. Autour de lui tout n'était que cris, mort et chaos. Néanmoins son arme se faisait lourde, et Silma commença à croire qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par rejoindre les corps qui gisaient sur la plaine, gorgeant la terre de leur sang. Mais alors il entendit un cri plein de rage et de rancœur, et l'armée spectrale déferla sur le champ de bataille telle la marée sur le sable. Aucun ennemi n'échappa à leur désir de vengeance, même les gigantesques Oliphants pliaient sous leur nombre. Silma comprit que la victoire leur tendait les bras et reprit le combat avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Le champ de bataille fut littéralement nettoyé par l'armée des spectres. Puis d'un seul coup, le calme et le silence, seul restait le murmure du vent à ses oreilles. Silma se voûta, prenant appui sur le garrot de sa fidèle monture. Il était resté en selle, par miracle. L'elfe flattât l'encolure du cheval qui s'ébroua, marchant désormais à pas lents vers Minas Tirith. Silma reprenait peu à peu son souffle, venait le temps de compter les bleus, les coups, les blessures, et les cadavres... Déjà les survivants, du moins ceux en état de marcher, arpentaient le champ de bataille. Leurs yeux étaient emplis d'horreur, à la vue de trop de visages familiers baignés de sang, heureusement, certains corps vivaient encore. Mais un seul être occupait l'esprit de Silma, un certain prince elfique. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, marchant vers lui, les lèvres de Silma se fendirent en un profond sourire de soulagement. Il se laissa glissait de sa monture, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent dans un contact timide, comme pour vérifier que l'autre était bel et bien là, vivant. Puis, après un instant d'hésitation, Silma attrapa le bras de Legolas et le tira vers lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, écho amplifier de celui ayant scellé la promesse qu'ils avaient tous deux tenue.

* * *

><p>Assis près de la fenêtre de la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, Silma s'occupait d'une estafilade qui courait le long de son bras droit. Elle n'était pas profonde, mais autant éviter l'infection. Legolas entra dans la pièce, le visage sombre, le conseil de guerre durant lequel Aragorn avait décidé de leur prochaine action désespérée venait de se terminer. Le prince s'approcha de Silma et effleura doucement sa blessure.<p>

_ Une simple éraflure. Lui assura le jeune elfe avec un sourire.

Legolas acquiesça, les coups et les blessures, tous deux en collectionner un grand nombre. Il était simplement heureux qu'aucun d'eux n'ait été grièvement blessé. Puis le prince entreprit d'exposer à Silma l'idée de diversion du futur roi du Gondor.

_ C'est une manœuvre très risquée. Conclut Silma après un court temps de réflexion.

_ Suicidaire même. Déclara Legolas, après un silence il reprit. Mon cœur rechigne à l'idée de vous entraîner dans cette ultime bataille.

Legolas posa un regard voilé sur Silma, ce dernier se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, on y voyait nettement les flammes de la Montagne du Destin embraser le ciel.

_ Tout comme le mien déteste l'idée de vous voir y prendre part. Répondit calmement Silma avant de regarder de nouveau le prince. Mais nous savons tous deux que c'est un problème insoluble. Vous irez pour vos amis, pour défendre ce en quoi vous croyez. Je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher, et je n'essaierai pas. Mais là où vous irez, je vous suivrais. Conclut le jeune elfe, la voix posée, le regard déterminé.

Legolas soupira doucement, puis répéta à Silma la sombre prophétie que lui avait confiée Dame Galadriel.

_ Sombre prophétie ou non, nos chances de survie à cette bataille sont minimes. Rétorqua Silma en haussant les épaules, puis adoucissant sa voix. Je n'ai pas peur, voilà bien longtemps que je connais mes sentiments et que je les ai acceptés, ces mots néfastes n'y changeront rien.

A cet instant il guetta la réaction de Legolas, mais le prince n'en eut pas vraiment. Silma détourna légèrement les yeux, un peu déçu. Malgré le baiser échangé il n'osait croire que ses sentiments puissent être partagés, cela lui paraissait tout simplement impossible. Comme le silence s'installait il reprit doucement.

_ Laissez-moi simplement mourir à vos côtés.

Cette fois, Legolas eut un frisson imperceptible et ses pupilles s'étrécirent dans la crainte.

_ Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il au jeune elfe, qu'il savait plus sensible à la magie que lui.

_ Pas vraiment. Répondit Silma en haussant les épaules.

Mais Legolas savait que ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Il ferma un instant les yeux, déchiré entre sa raison qui doutait encore et son cœur qui avait déjà choisi. Finalement il les rouvrit et leurs deux regards bleutés s'accrochèrent, emplis de sentiments aussi puissants que les vagues se brisant sur les jetées.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi. Murmura simplement Legolas, serrant de ses doigts fins la main de Silma.

Il scella leurs lèvres avec une pointe d'autorité, entraînant le plus jeune dans un échange tendre et passionné. Les derniers doutes Silma furent aussitôt balayés et il sourit dans leur baiser. Il sut à cet instant que ce prince était désormais son prince, au moins pour ce soir. Alors qu'importe le lendemain car aujourd'hui son cœur était comblé. Et ils partagèrent une nuit d'intimité dans la douceur et la tendresse, exprimant librement par leurs gestes ces sentiments si longtemps étouffés.

* * *

><p>Les deux immenses battants de la Porte Noire pivotèrent avec lenteur, vomissant alors des centaines d'ennemis qui assombrirent l'horizon tant ils étaient nombreux. Un frisson de terreur parcourut les rangs des soldats.<p>

_ Tenez vos positions ! Ordonna Aragron. Fils du Gondor et du Rohan, mes frères, je lie dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur. Un jour peut venir ou le courage des hommes faillira, où nous abandonneront nos amis et où nous briseront tout lien. Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'age des hommes s'effondrera et ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui nous ais cher sur cette bonne terre, je vous ordonne de tenir, hommes de l'Ouest !

Et un concert de chuintements répondit au discourt plein de détermination du futur roi, alors que les hommes tiraient leurs épées.

_ Jamais je n'aurais songé mourir au combat aux côtés d'un elfe. Grogna Gimli, alors que des milliers d'orcs les entouraient.

_ Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? Lui rétorqua Legolas.

_ Ah, oui. Ça je peux le faire. Décida Gimli.

_ Qu'il en soit ainsi. Se répéta Silma, qui les observait, un peu en arrière.

Sur un dernier murmure d'Aragorn : ''Pour Frodon'', les rangs des soldats s'ébranlèrent et le monde de Silma plongea une nouvelle fois dans le chaos de la guerre, et les ténèbres.

La stupeur, quand le cri de souffrance de Sauron déchira le ciel et que la tour noire s'effondra. Puis la joie, l'euphorie, l'allégresse quand elle explosa enfin, emportant dans son sillage les armées d'orcs. Finalement les pans même de la Montagne du Destin furent soufflés par son ultime éruption d'une violence inouïe. Alors les larmes et les cris de Merry et Pippin résonnèrent aux oreilles de leurs amis, Frodon et Sam étaient encore dans cette fournaise. Réagissant, malgré l'effroi qui lui glaçait le sang, Gandalf fit appel aux aigles pour tenter de retrouver les deux hobbits valeureux qui leur avaient offert la victoire. Aragorn le regarda partir haut dans le ciel encore noir de nuages, puis il chercha des yeux les autres, alors son cœur loupa un battement.

Un petit cercle s'était formé, Gimli , Merry, Pippin et quelques hommes se tenaient debout, la tête basse. Legolas, à genoux au sol, était penché sur un corps inanimé, Silma. Aucun cri, aucun sanglot ne s'échappait de sa gorge, mais la détresse du prince était si palpable qu'elle ébranlait les autres soldats, et ce même s'ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment le jeune elfe à terre. Legolas caressa les cheveux d'un blond si particulier qu'ils paraissaient quasiment argenté. Silma semblait dormir, le visage calme et détendu, bien que taché de sang et de poussière. Mais il ne se réveillerait jamais de ce sommeil-là. Legolas l'avait pressenti, à la minute où il avait accepté ce qui les liait, non... C'était même bien avant cela, il y a des dizaines d'années, quand ses sentiments pour Silma avaient peu à peu empli son cœur. Finalement, les mots de Dame Galadriel n'avaient fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà au plus profond de lui-même. Mais il avait choisi de l'accepter, malgré la certitude que l'issue serait fatale. Et il ne regrettait pas ce choix, car même s'il fut aussi fugace qu'un battement de cils, ce partage l'avait comblé. Le rendant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Car désormais seule la souffrance suivrait ses pas, aussi profonde et infinie que ses sentiments avaient été purs. Son cœur venait d'être brisé, aussi nettement et irrémédiablement que par un coup de dague.

Legolas vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les paupières définitivement closes, murmurant des mots elfiques pour le repos de son aimé. Une seule larme coula de son œil, se maculant de rouge à mesure qu'elle dévalait sa joue souillée de sang. Elle s'écrasa ensuite sur le visage de Silma, juste sous l'œil et continua sa course sur sa propre peau, y lassant un tracé rougeâtre. Ce fut l'unique détail, tristement métaphorique, trahissant l'extrême douleur du prince de la Mirkwood. Puis, doucement, Legolas souleva le corps de Silma, l'emportant pour lui offrir les honneurs dus à son rang. Et le prince garda la tête haute, marchant dignement vers les jours empreints de souffrance qui l'attendaient, car il lui restait à faire en Terre du Milieu. Les années s'écouleraient, froides et dénuées de cet amour pur et profond, car le seul être avec qui il pouvait partager un tel lien était étendu sans vie dans ses bras. Mais il affronterait sans faillir ces jours glacés, attendant avec espoir la délivrance, le moment où enfin le chant des mouettes résonnerait en lui. Alors il pourrait partir le rejoindre sur les Terres Immortelles, retrouver enfin l'être aimé, et rester à ses côtés pour toujours.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà l'histoire d'un amour profond d'une pureté infinie. <em>

_L'histoire d'un amour impossible._

_Voilà l'histoire d'une souffrance profonde et infinie._

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Parfois, j'essaie de décrire absolument tout ce qui se passe dans la tête des personnages. Ici mon style est un peu différent, je laisse plus de choses à l'appréciation implicite du lecteur. C'est aussi dans le but de mettre encore plus en avant les moments marquants de l'histoire. J'espère avoir réussi à bien doser les choses.

Un de mes objectifs les plus importants quand j'écris, c'est de réussir à faire ressentir des émotions à mes potentiels lecteurs. J'espère avoir réussi avec ce texte. Néanmoins, en ce moment je suis mauvais juge de mes propres écrits car j'y suis totalement imperméable une fois le point final posé...


End file.
